User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Ooswesthoesbes&oldid=14440 Secretary of Foreign Affairs Dear Secretary of Foreign Affairs, After an announcement by Ambassador Marius Stefan in the Pub, a fight between Marius and Pierlot was held. Both are held in custody for three days. On my personal talk page in Adlibita he said he proclaimed war with us, what he denied five minutes later. I want you, as our Secretary of Foreign Affairs to solve this case. It's urgent and of great importance! 12:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to read that page and see what I can do. Cettatia and Mäöres are not in war currently. --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:31, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you a lot. We are willing to step out of UWN, to keep peace with all. Would you like to vote on the proposals you haven't voted on yet, in the Second Chamber. (And then they say we are not democratic... Here every such thing is voted, while in Adlib they decide to step out of UWN without a single vote or referendum...) 13:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::*because there are two active users. Alexandru 15:51, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, surprize suprize. A country with TWO people declares war, because another one "doesn'k work" democratically... 16:02, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Surprize, surprize...We will have nno Govern, no president, no Parliament....Pure democracy....Yes, we declare you war!--Marius Ştefan 19:14, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::after edit conflict) Like you wouldn't know what this conflict is about. You put the Adlibitan Ambassador (the representer of Adlibita) in prison because he didn't want the Hurbanovans in jail or shot dead. Alexandru 19:17, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::We will have no Govern, no president, no Parliament....... Sorry folks, to me this looks more like anarchisme. But who cares anyway ! As long as the world turns round and round and round.... 19:21, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I'm getting a little bit tired of it... I guess it's time to go back to Trier... --Oos Wes (Bès) 11:19, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :It's hard for all of us. Nobody wants this horrible situation, so may I hope. The only thing we can do is work on it and do the best we can in peace negotiations. Keep your hair on and let's all be peaceful. The situation will better soon, 'cause Lovia will be out off the UWN (Forum:Second Chamber) and the UWN will be able to go on with her loyal members. 11:23, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Police! Dear Governor of Oceana, As the Federal Secretary of Welfare, I have some messages for you: * The Federal Police is erected (Federal Law), so Lovia has an official federal police system from now on. * The Local Police system is created (Federal Law). I suggest you read this page well. As Governor of your state, you are expected to choose a police system for your state. Then you can appoint a Police Chief and start up the well-known police activities. Good luck. Let me hear something if there are problems, :MOTC 11:31, 5 April 2008 (UTC) (btw: your talk page is almost 32kB long, could you archive something?) :Archived. I'll read that page. --Oos Wes (Bès) 11:34, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! 11:35, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Thank You :) I always forget to archive my talk page :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 11:37, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Which system are you going to choose for your state? 14:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think state. Combination is too much for such a small state like Oceana :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, that seems the best for OC. The combination is only good if there are more than one towns/cities. 14:34, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oui. Or in Old Limburgish: Jōa. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC) You still haven't cast your vote for the last two proposals in the Second Chamber... 12:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding me :) I always forget things very fast... --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 12:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Dialect Kun jij ook een dialect maken voor Noble City Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:43, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey hey, Pierlot, liefst niet te veel dialecten hé. Laten we het op Engels houden, dat spreekt de meerderheid nog maar net. 17:44, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Theoretisch gezien is het helemaal niet raar om voor iedere plaats een ander dialect te maken. Dialect betekent volgens mij ook zoiets als de taal van de daag (srry, nooit Latijn gehad) De standaardtaal, in dit geval Engels, is de voertaal die gebruikt wordt om te communiceren tussen de dialecten. Het zou een beetje vreemd zijn om nu Limburgs hier te staan typen, dan volgen jullie waarschijnlijk niets meer ervan... Een dialect houdt eigenlijk niet zoveel in. Een dialect is gewoon een paar dialectwoordjes (voor Lovia bevoorbeeld 'naranja') een paar grammaticale structuren veranderen (zoals ik hier ook veel al zie, met name de werkwoorden) Je moet een dialect nooit te veel gaan veranderen ten opzichte van de standaardtaal, want dan is het een taal op zich, voorbeelden: Fries, Oceana en Limburgs (ja, het is idd een taal) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 11:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Naranja I grant you a little present! The Barnstar, for your great input, your writings and your actions to improve Lovia! You can put it on your user page in your showcase if you want. 18:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Danke :D It's a very nice surprise! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 11:35, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's monast'e'''ry Alexandru 16:14, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, it's monastary in Hurbanovan English :D Shortsaid: Nobody cares. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:16, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Goodbye In het Nederlands, een vertaling kan voorzien worden als je daar zou op staan (Marius misschien?): Arjan, Oos Wes Ilava, Ooswesthoesbes, je bent hier in Lovia met open armen ontvangen. Je was hier vrij, je was hier geliefd en je was hier bekend. Ik vond je een erg goede aanwinst in het begin van maart (je terugkeer). Dat was je ook, je deed erg goed werk. Ik hoop dat je ook gemerkt hebt dat er soms mensen waren hier die het ook goed met je bedoelden, voor wie geen moeite te groot was. Je hebt me al enkele keren teleurgesteld sindsdien, in verband met die onafhankelijkheid, je onbeleefdheid tegenover doodbrave mensen als Aesopos of Joeri. Laatst dacht ik echt dat je wijzer geworden was, ik dacht "wel, die bedoelt het nog goed, 't is maar Al's invloed." Mis poes, zie ik vandaag na 'n dag school. SuperAndro vernielt onze Wikia, ons land dat jij ooit mooi noemde, met je geliefde Hurbanova. Vernielen, ja. Pierlot en Wikia staff member Manticore hebben de wiki in m'n afwezigheid geholpen, gerepareerd. Wat je nu zegt op Manti's OP vind ik ronduit pijnlijk, grof, gemeen. Ligt het aan mij of; ach ik weet het niet. Wat is er met je? Was jij niet degene die opriep voor vrede? Was jij niet degene die opriep voor wijsheid, voor rust? Was jij niet die relativerende creatieve en vriendelijke kracht? Jij beschuldigt me van sokpopperij, maar ik heb het gevoel dat er aan de andere kant van m'n scherm een gespleten persoonlijkheid zit. Het bedroeft me diep (ik kan me voorstellen dat jij samen met je vriend Alexandru (van wie ik ook ooit betere gedachten had) nu lachen met mijn droefheid) dat dit nu weer gebeurt. Ik had je hoger (te hoog?) ingeschat en het stelt me nu wel teleur. Een internationale rechtszaak in alle (leven ze of niet? doet er niet toe) wikilanden waar jullie twee heersen, dat is niet niets. Ik trek 't me niet aan, heus niet, ik zie nu pas wat een verkeerde inschatting ik over jullie had. Adlibita leeft nog altijd niet, 't is gewoon de plek waar mensen gaan als ze iemand willen afstraffen. Mao is 't land van de vluchtelingen, al blijk ik -na uitgebreide aanzoeken om er in de politiek te gaan- er iet meer welkom. Vreeland is dood, Cettatie wordt een groot succes (of heb ik daar nog geen rechtszaak aan m'n been?) en Wikicittà is een sokpopwikia. Ik ben diep teleurgesteld, en ik hoop dat ook dat je gaat. Ik vond je een goede medewerker en wil je graag bedanken voor wat je allemaal gerealiseerd hebt. Maar meer van jou zou ik niet aankunnen, en na al dat je gedaan hebt, wil ik je -zonder rancunes- graag vaarwelzwaaien. Alhoewel je altijd van 't tegendeel overtuigd lijkt geweest te zijn, ik heb 't nooit slecht bedoeld. Ik reken niet meer op inkeer van jouw kant, al zou je me een groot plezier doen met een welgemeende en vriendschappelijke vaarwel, Groet, 15:46, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Als dit ons afscheid is, kan ik er niet meer op zeggen. Je bent geblokkeerd door Alexandru è. Ik ben idd niet je beste vriend. Ligt aan de vriendjes politiek hier. Helaas, ik zal denk ik stoppen met mijn positie in de regering merk ik. Jammer. Over de aanvallen: hij viel wel te stoppen. Over Hurbanova: de crisis heeft veel veranderd, meer niet. Over Adlibita: 't is geen derderangsboevenest. Over Mäöres: vluchtelingen?? Over Cettatie: daar komt geen rechtzaak. Over Città: sokpopwikia?? I.e.g. geen rechtzaakwiki. Slechts Mäöres en Adlibita zullen een rechtzaak houden. In Mäöres zal hij beginnen na afwachting van de rechtzaak hier. Ik vind 't jammer dat onze samenwerking hiermee dreigt beëindigd te worden. Ik zal over Hurbanova blijven waken, maar het deel over de geschiedenis zal er stilletjes bij blijven liggen. 't Ligt te gevoelig. Ik zou graag Benopat Hurbanova en al mijn bedrijvingen willen geven als dat kan. Ik geef mijn ministerspost op. Jammer. Ik geef je geen vaarwel, daar ben ik te idiooit voor. Hajje. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:32, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Lovia will certainly mis you... I hope that somehow you change your mind.. 16:46, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::I wish I could, but it's not good for the king. Btw, Hurbanova Novine will still exist. I'll ask Ben if he could take away the bad words written towards the king. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:49, 17 April 2008 (UTC) What is this all about ? I read your message (very difficult new language to me). What does this mean ''bläörese. Though the exact reason for your departure has not been reveiled to me, I feel confident you will return with another image. Looking forward to seeing you soon somewhere, someday! 07:08, 18 April 2008 (UTC) : Bläörese his meaning differs from context untill context. Emes zoväöl meugelik perbere te bläörese means try to not be to inpolite and give him his sentence. I think you request so because OWTB asked me on my discussionspage? I think that he means to say that I must not be inpolite for the king and I must not stand too much in his way. I find it very frustatrating that there is so many discussion now. I hope it will leave os soon. Ben (talk) 12:11, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Ehem Allei zègk, bösse noe ech tot zón leeg nivo vervalle? Ben (talk) 05:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Jao. --OWTB 06:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Second Chamber As long as you still are a MOTC: please vote in the Forum:Second Chamber. 12:16, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :That will be one of my last pro's in Lovia :D --OWTB 12:17, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Arrest You are arrested by the Federal Police: * because your behavior was highly inappropriate, rude and not suited. * because you did not listen to any warnings and kept threathening and bullying within the Nation of Lovia. * because your absence would allow Lovia to repair from your rude comments. You will be locked up for 1 week in the Embankment Federal Penitentiary. You are arrested by the Lovian Federal Police, in agreement with the Constitution, the Federal Law and the Federal Police officers. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. You will not be treated unfair and we hope you will realize what you've done afterwards. You can ask your attorney to talk to us, or adress me in another country. George Matthews 14:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) De mesaasj 1000e bw - perfisia! Boetedet dink ich det 't Drake Town wuuertj. Zówste esse tied euver hast ef e meppeke kinne make? Bie veurbaat danke. Ben (talk) 16:13, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Danke - det vinj'ich keul - det mepke kömp nag stèd. --OWTB 17:35, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen (2) You can now regain your citizen rights. Just two things (you know...): * gender: still ? * name: still the same? 11:39, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes :D I won't change anything. I'm not in a need to change my gender... And I finally remember my name, so a change is really unnecessary :) --OWTB 13:07, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay :-) I'll arrange everything. From now on, you're a citizen again (go, go! ) 13:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Haha :D Thank you very much. I'll go, go! immediately! --OWTB 13:27, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::: I will have to ask my brother (Prince Alexander) to vote as well, I was forgotten he was a citizen as well... The more votes, the more spectacular, isn't it? 13:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I totally agree :D But I must say I'm not really out of it yet... --OWTB 13:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I understand. 13:31, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you 14:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome :D --OWTB 14:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Did he behave a bit in my absence? I told him what he could or shouldn't do, but I had an appointment at the barber's, so... I see he voted, that's a thing :) 15:16, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, he behaved perfectly! :D Like a prince should behave. --OWTB 15:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha You better be friendly :p He's my first successor 15:40, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Haha :D Are you planning to leave? --OWTB 15:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Not at all You never know, I might die too. 15:44, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Let us pray it won't be that early.. --OWTB 15:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"Pray"? What a strange word... 15:50, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Did I spell it wrong? --OWTB 15:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I have no idea... I have never ever heard of it and I am quite sure not to exercice it. 15:53, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Je bent me d'r eentje Dimitri :D --OWTB 15:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::That proves I don't have sockpuppets (snapje: ééntje :p) 15:56, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Grapjas :D Je zou 't natuurlijk ook anders kunnen bekijken, dat ik bedoelde ééntje die meerdere accounts heeft :P Maar er zat eigenlijk geen verdere gedachte aan vast gekleeft. --OWTB 15:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::: 16:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::> en haha +1 :D --OWTB 16:06, 21 May 2008 (UTC) La Cité Ten 1ste: Ja ik stalk je idd ;) en ten tweede, heb aanvraag tot adoptie ingediend ;) Greenday2 17:55, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Goed zo (van dat tweede dan) --OWTB 17:58, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Magazine Why not start a magazine Pierlot McCrooke 16:45, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Because it's too much updating and I will probably not hold out very long :) --OWTB 16:46, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have the TVN Pierlot McCrooke 16:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, I've seen :) It's a very good newspaper. --OWTB 16:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::It is actually a magazine Pierlot McCrooke 16:48, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::That's true, wrote the wrong word, I meant: "It's a very good magazine" :D --OWTB 16:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Tomorrow my third column will be written Pierlot McCrooke 16:52, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm very glad to hear so. I'll surely read it :) --OWTB 16:53, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I do a lot of good work with writing my column Pierlot McCrooke 17:04, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes :D you certainly do. I'm sure many Lovians enjoy reading your column. --OWTB 17:05, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 17:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Sēo dix sānum :) Wat betekent dit ? zoekmachine (SEO) 509 is gezond ? Gekkerd ! ¿Lars Washington? 05:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Haha :D Die houden we d'r in :) Eigelik is het Oud-Limburgs, sēo (of sūge) betekend zie, dix betekend jou/je, sānum (denk aan 't engelse 'soon') is binnenkort. :) --OWTB 13:00, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Leuk ! Jij zegt zie je soon en ik zeg SYS (see you soon) Det benne leuke dinge foor de mense ¿Lars Washington? 13:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Haha :D --OWTB 13:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) OWTB There is now an logo for the TVN Pierlot McCrooke 07:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :I've seen it. It's a nice logo. :) --OWTB 07:57, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Hoe slaag je'r toch in elke dag netjes een leeg artikeltje aan te maken (http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen)? Wat een discipline! 08:14, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Beroepsgeheim :) --OWTB 08:16, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :: Je hebt daar de wiki met, als ik me niet vergis, 300 pagina's waarop staat "is n daag", "is n jaor" Te zalig aa! 08:17, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Haha :D Dan heb je de Limburgse wiktionary nog nooit gezien. Daar staan 15.000 van zo'n artikeltjes op :D --OWTB 08:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Ik kom daar niet zo veel. Het Limburgse dialect is nu eenmaal een van de dialecten die ik écht niet goed kan :) 08:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Daarom noemen ze 't ook een aparte taal ;) Dialecten zijn afstammeling van een taal die zeer makkelijk te begrijpen zijn. Limburgs is dat niet :) Er zijn mensen die beweren dat 't Limburgs meer verwant is met Deens dan met Nederlands of Duits... --OWTB 08:23, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Volgens wikipedia is het limburgs een dialect Pierlot McCrooke 08:23, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is het Deens niet een beetje TE ver gezocht? Robin Ferguson 08:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ja Pierlot McCrooke 08:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan heb je een rare wikipedia voor je. Lees maar, Limburgish is recognised as a regional language (Dutch: streektaal) in the Netherlands and as such it receives moderate protection under chapter 2 of the European Charter for Regional or Minority Languages. Dat tabelletje is gewoon een aangever dat 't in Nl gesproken wordt. --OWTB 08:26, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Het is een dialect, ondanks de streektaalerkenning.En ik ben een Noord-Hollander, dat ligt ver van Limburg Pierlot McCrooke 08:28, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dialecten zijn eerder zoals het Gents, kleine wijzigingen in uitspraak en schrijfwijze. Bij het Limburgs ligt dat anders. Het Limburgs verschilt ZEER VEEL met bv. het Nederlands. Robin Ferguson 08:31, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Jongen, als je Limburgers erges niet mee moet irritere is zeike over Limburgs is een dialect. Toevallig is dat Nederlands dat je spreekt een verzonnen taal uit Antwerpen waarvan het eerste document de Statebijbel uit 1475 Limburgs kent z'n geschiedenis al veel vroeger met de Dor von Kempas-verhalen die je op li.wikisource.org terug kunt vinden. --OWTB 08:31, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Onder verschillende kopjes van het artkel limburgs op de nederlandstalige wikipedia staat dat het een dialect is Pierlot McCrooke 08:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Het Limburgs is een taal die verdeelt is in meer dan 500 dialecten, dan komt dat woord dus voor. In vrijwel alle bronnen staat dat het een taal is. Limburgs van 600 jaar terug http://li.wikisource.org/wiki/Tamsam 100 jaar terug. En trouwens, als het Limburgs een dialect zou zijn zou het nooit een ISO 639-1 code gekregen hebben. Een code die slechts enkele talen bezitten. --OWTB 08:41, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Nee, het limburgs is een dialect dat verdeelt is in meer dan 500 subdialecten Pierlot McCrooke 08:43, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Geloof je jezelf nog? Je geeft mij konstant de schuld dat ik de sfeer verkut terwijl je 'tzelf doet! Ich houp detse inzuus en genaers en den trökkömps sins ich noed'rtieje zat gehuuerdj höb van dien aanzaegling, danke. --OWTB 08:45, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Pierlot, draaf er niet op door. Het doet er niet zozeer toe. En OWTB, maak je niet zo druk. laten we de rust bewaren, op Peace Island is het weertje zalig, laten we daar van genieten 08:47, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :OK Pierlot McCrooke 08:48, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::'t Is 'tzelfde als ik zou zeggen belgen/atheïsten zijn dom. Ik ga maar, want ik hou 't niet meer vol hier. --OWTB 08:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Arjan, wees niet zo gauw op je Limburgse tenen getrapt :-) Pierlot geloofde in de kracht van Wikipedia, wat een goeie zaak is, maar jij wist het toch beter, wat logisch is voor een rasechte Limburger. Komkom, handjes schudden en terug glimlachen hé jongens. 08:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Mss later. Ik ga vrete --OWTB 08:54, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Ich mèrk det 't dizdaags 'n heit euverlèk goof. Ich bön 't dizaerds gans mit OWTB èns. Lèmbörgs blief 'n täölke in jeker opzich, wiese 't denouch wènjs of kieërs. Ben (talk) 14:31, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Oceana State Monument Service I hereby appoint you chairman of this service. I grant you all the rights of adding and removing buildings of the list. Success. Ben (talk) 14:28, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Excuse me, this isn't correct (yet). You are not officially elected Governor, so you can't write the Oceana State Law yet, nor create state offices. If you can reach three supportive votes, you can become Governor. 14:43, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::He wants to be important :D (doe kriegs alvas éine stöm, zal kieke of ik Bart kin kriege, det d'r börger wuuertj, den höbse d'rs al twieë ) --OWTB 14:48, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Aren't there enough Hurbanovos who can vote? 14:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Bart K, no citizen, JamalH, inactive, Marius, can't reach him, Alexandru, prisoner, Bèr Mans, no citizen, SuperAndro, prisoner. --OWTB 14:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) The River Of Oto Chapter One is not finished yet. Chapter two was made by Lars, he will also expand Chapter One. When it is finished, can you translate it into Oceana then Pierlot McCrooke 17:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :If I've got time I'll surely translate it. --OWTB 17:19, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Krča Viken Millstreet ko Mill aki FC Hurbanova krče robíš? Jamal Hustróva 17:59, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Možno, jázykím Ben ko tento. OWTB 04:34, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Does this have to do anything with me? Ben (talk) 16:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::Tèl ich dich nag waal. --OWTB 16:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Media stuffies Hi Arjan, First of all: I really like the new Hurbanova Novine! Well done. Second of all: I was thinking of founding a cultural magazine in my Founders Inc, maybe even this weekend. And I would really like you to be the special reporter for Oceana/Hurb. That would mean you get a section in the magazine that is always reserved for Oceana and that you can write. All kinds of things: culture, events, history, archeology, music, nature etc. Just no politics, foreign affairs or serious stuff, that's for TNCT and the other newspapers; What do you think? 16:12, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :1) Danke sjoean :) 2) As you know it's better to not let me write about politics :) Of course I'm willing to help you and write important cultural things about Oceana :D --OWTB 16:32, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::So you're fine with this? Then I'll start this soon. 16:36, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::100% fine with me, but I will not be very active next week (my exams will come :D nu nog die onvoldoendes voor aardrijkskunde, economie, natuurkunde, duits en wiskunde zien op te halen :D) --OWTB 16:37, 20 June 2008 (UTC) A very warm welcome to Kinley, your neighbor ¿Lars Washington? 16:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for your friendly welcome :D --OWTB 16:50, 20 June 2008 (UTC) The River of Oto Do you like it Pierlot McCrooke 07:40, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it's a good book. --OWTB 07:44, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::When will you make the cadstral map of Train Village? Pierlot McCrooke 07:51, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::I've already finished downtown, orkan and muza, but the surrounding is still not finished. --OWTB 07:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Mr Opat' Hi Mr Ilava, are you familiar with Mr Opat's situation? I was wondering whether he would come back soon? I heard something about computer issues, what's true about that? George Matthews 16:41, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm very familiar with the situation (he's actually my neighbor) I'll tell him to soon come online if he can find a computer. His computer just gave up, he doesn't want to switch on anymore. --OWTB 16:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Bot? Hi, could you ask your friendly bot to change all preceeded''s to ''preceded? I don't want to do it by hand. I guess the spelling mistake is made about 20 times. 16:00, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't know if he's able to do that, but I'll see what I can do. (now working on it) --OWTB 16:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Great! You would do me a great favor! 16:04, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::After a half year not working with my bot I still know how to work with him :) At least, a little bit :) --OWTB 16:10, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I wouldn't know where to start Thanks! 16:12, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Gein dank neudig. Well, I know! :) Download the software and read the manual :D --OWTB 16:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I once started, but I didn't understand a bit of it :p 16:14, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Haha :D I first messed a little bit with it. Created about 15,000 stubs on li.wikt and 300 stubs on li.wikipedia and set a full stop to it, with the door open for little things, like this :) --OWTB 16:16, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I cant create bots because i have no software for that Pierlot McCrooke 16:19, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Then you need to go to meta. --OWTB 16:20, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 16:21, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Pywikipedia#Initial_setup :) --OWTB 16:21, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 16:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC)